


[Podfic] The thing that holds firmly and bears the weight, breaking the fall

by saderaladon



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I speak ыжщззхуглам alright?, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sorta Double Anal Penetration, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saderaladon/pseuds/saderaladon
Summary: That text where people fuck read out by me.





	[Podfic] The thing that holds firmly and bears the weight, breaking the fall

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I totally have a Russian accent. 
> 
> I am not a professional voice actor. I am not a professional anybody.
> 
> So bear with me.
> 
> And yeah, those Swedish words are butchered as well.

Podfic of this shit: [The thing that holds firmly and bears the weight, breaking the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127116)

Audio link: [Support](https://soundgasm.net/u/saderaladon/The-thing-that-holds-firmly-and-bears-the-weight-breaking-the-fall-1)


End file.
